Away from that purple bus
by Hogwarts is in Camelot
Summary: Stan's story. Stan is alone in the horrible Askaban, the only thing that keeps him sane was that purple bus which was his home. he falls into a dream and re- lives his story. follow him as he becomes friends with Ernie. How he found the bus and what adventures he had only his journey. it's only a short story, hope you enjoy XD


Away from that purple bus

"See I didn't have a choice I had to join him, he's the Dark Lord! How was I 'sposed to say 'no' I wouldn't be here today, he has more power than I have in my pinkie finger! You have to believe me! Ask Harry Potter, I helped him once he knows I'm innocent!" Stan Shunpike begged.

"Mr Shunpike you have done an unforgivable curse, which is as you heard _Unforgvible!_ I have no other choice!" Rufus Scrimgeour growled, he gave a curt nod to two cloaked figures and they grabbed Stan's arms with their ice cold ones and the Dementors threw him in to the small, narrow cell of Azkaban. As Rufus started to walk away from the misty scene Stan shouted after him

"I WAS UNDER THE IMPERIUS CURSE YOU HAVE TO BELIEVE ME!" but the Minster of magic's cloak had already whipped out of sight as he strode round the corner. Stan backed away as the Dementors locked the door as sucked out a small amount of happiness out of his body, than stood guard by the door leaving Stan in an icy chill.

XxX

When Stan woke up the next morning he was covered in Goosebumps and his pimples felt like they hit frostbite his eyes had gone red from loss of sleep and he lay awake feeling the frost gather upon him like a thin blanket as he watched the Dementors gliding along the cell door making him twitch in fear and could of swore he saw one of them licking their lips.

As seconds went by that felt like hours Stan continued to look at Dementors cloaks drifting along as the made the bars freeze and the hovering flies above the stiffen then fall to the ground and shatter. He listened to the screams and shouts of his neighbours, sometimes even cackles which frightened him even more, but most of them were either being soaked into pain and misery from the Dementors or going mad by their own insanity. Hours on end Stan watched the pitch black, hooded monsters he gazed at them but when they turned around the result was unimaginable.

XxX

The food was greyish sludge and had no consistency and looked more like the despair that sucked out of them more than a daily meal. Stan had trouble breathing problems and had to take big gulps of icy air which only froze his blood and made him feel sick. The mist had gotten thicker and felt toxic. The Dementors looked more like faint shadows, which should have been better but with the icy air and the cloggy mist it was more like breathing underwater which made his lungs shrivel up. The Dementors found this very amusing, their long fingers curled round the cell door bars and as they sensed the emotions that Stan was facing they tried to get closer and their oddly shaped heads tried to squeeze in the bars, to a relief to Stan, they couldn't. At the few hours of the nights he did get some sleep he dreamt of the purple bus he could gladly call home.

Ernie had taken him in at the age of sixteen; he had been expelled from Hogwarts for transforming a boy into a pig and then trying to give him the house elves to eat for the Christmas feast before the holidays, the following evening, Dumbledore had given him a chance to do three months' worth of detentions with his head of year: Professor Slughorn, but he couldn't do another one, he could only have so many more before his school record was ruined any way. So he left school. He had just got off the train, seeing as most of the school was going home for Christmas anyway.

Stan had been chatting to his friends, not knowing that this would be the last time, they found it very amusing. His parents were waiting by the Ministry car; they gave him cold looks and shoved him in the cars, getting anxious looks from muggles around him.

XxX

Several months later, in April, his parents were still angry with him, locking him in his room for hours and he couldn't go to the toilet until dinner and couldn't contact anyone from school, life was tough so he decided to run away, maybe life his life out as a muggle working in a fast food restaurant or something, just the way his parents didn't want him to go 'Working for that filth'

He had been walking for four hours now and his feet were aching he had no muggle money just a couple of gallons, he walked down a dingy ally way and down there were a gang of gangsters mugging a smaller ten year old. Stan tried to go unnoticed but the ally way was way to narrow, he tried going the other way, when one of them noticed him, he was holding a gun, Stan knew that there was only one thing to do. Run.

Almost at once all five of them started running after him leaving the young boy lying on the floor unconscious. Stan wished that he had his wand, if only it hadn't been snapped in two. But he was still a fast runner he was about ten meters ahead he ran down a crowded street then a deserted street he stopped and gasped for breath, after a minute or so the group had caught up, they were about one hundred meter away. Stan tried to run but ended up with him falling over. They were getting closer, Stan saw a flash of purple, but it vanished again as soon as he blinked they got closer, yet again he saw the purple again but it didn't vanish this time it grew closer almost like a transparent bus when his eyes closed once more it came into a solid, clear purple bus, he wondered if the gang of teenagers or enchanted. Stan begged that the bus stopped by him because the gang were coming closer every second the leader holding a sharp pocket knife. As he had hoped the bus did and a man came at the front and started babbling on about buying a ticket but Stan did not have time for this seeing as the gang were about ten metres away all of them laughing with triumph. He jumped on as the man introducing he had brown hair and a beard that looked that he hadn't been shaved in days, he was wearing a purple suit that was a few inches too short and flapped round the ankles of his long legs, he was also carrying a bronze, dirty, ticket machine. He was looking completely bewildered as Stan ran past him and then when he realised what happened started shouting after Stan as he ran down the bus corridor to the end. The bus started to move and Stan watched the confused faces that the gang was holding as he watched them fade away.

XxX

Stan looked around the bus it had: Many beds, curtained windows, candles burning in brackets beside each bed. A minute later or so the ticket man came to Stan and asked if he wanted a ticket Stan gave him the remaining gallons in his pocket but he still owed him two gallons he asked if he could stay the night but that would take him to a further twelve gallons, but he did offer him a small job for a week or so, Stan told him that he was only fourteen but the ticket man said that if he didn't take the job he would have to kick him out at his parents' house and knew that, that was the last place he ever wanted to step in again. So he accepted the job and the ticket man introduced himself and said that his name was 'Brain' and he was 23.

XxX

Stan spent six months on the night bus working with Brian they were not particular friends and he was more opposite than anyone he had ever known, but he had decided to stay on the bus until he was back on his feet. Ernie was very fond of Stan; he was an old man with thick glasses and grey, curly hair. He liked to listen to his stories and Stan the same with him, they laughed and when Stan turned sixteen Ernie offered Stan the whole job, he was going to fire Brian for lankness and being rude to an elderly woman. When he did however Brian gave Stan an angry glare like it was his fault.

XxX

Several months later he and Ernie were still friends. They had become very close; Stan now looked up to him as a father, so unlike his own. A younger man but with a bad attitude, looked at Muggles like vermin, he was the reason why Stan got put in Slytherin. No one like Mr Stanpike much, neither did Stan that was the only way he and his classmates had in common. True he had friend, some who were decent and took him in for who he was, he had some friends in Revenclaw but none in Gryffindor, he always thought they were so loyal so _good_, unlike him. It had ended up that Ernie was a Gryffindor, he told Stan stories of his years at Hogwarts _so long ago, _he even told him what the Gryffindor common room looked like.

So Stan lived a happy life until one warm late August night they had stopped on a road on Magnolia Crescent, to open up to a boy round the age of thirteen, with glasses and jet black hair that couldn't be tamed, Stan defiantly recognised this boy _it looked like Harry Potter_ but the boy claimed that he was called Neville he left this idea alone because thought it truly bazar why would a boy this famous hide his identity, if Stan was him he would use his riches to buy something for him and Ernie. In the end he found out that he was this legendary wizard. There was defiantly something wired about this boy. The bus started to move but it left Stan behind standing outside the Leaky Cauldron the setting changed around him.

He woke up with a jolt and the a Dementor brought him some porridge in a copper bowl. He took some happiness that Stan had just dreamed, once the Dementor left Stan knew that he missed his purple home.


End file.
